Dangerous Alliance
by Lala Insane
Summary: Sesshomaru wants to take down Naraku for good and realized with Inuyasha as a distraction he just might get that chance. But when he finds a beaten up Kagome all plans change. Will they be able to take down Naraku together?
1. Encounters

Encounters

I stood there face to face with death. The forest went into a craze as burning amber orbs boar into my chocolate brown depths. Then the howling wind had suddenly stopped along with the forest creature's sounds. His eyes were very similar to the ones I'd come to love, accept for one aspect... His were deadly cold. "Lord Sesshomaru," I glanced at my wounded body and set my eyes on him again.

His silver hair shown almost see through in the moonlight which made him look more like a god than a fearsome demon lord. He made no movements and the emotionless look in his eyes did not change. He could kill me at any moment and his motive would only be to get back at Inuyasha. I breathed what I thought to be my last few breaths.

It all came down to this... We were both in this forest, far from Inuyasha, and I was badly hurt. Whether he witnessed my last fight or not, here we were.

"Miko... Should you not be with Inuyasha? Or has he finally abandoned you for that dead wench?" He asked in his famous monotone voice.

"He hasn't abandoned me..." I sounded as if I was in denial.

"If that is true... Why is your blood mixed with his scent and that of the dead Miko?"

"I didn't say we've never got in a fight before." I glared at him for a slight second then let my gaze fall to the ground.

"He has abused you." He wasn't asking a question more like stating a fact.

"It's none of your concern, Sesshomaru." And it truly wasn't, yet he was compelled to ask. Interested in this little onna who he has hated for quite some time.

He watched the girl lift herself from her spot on the ground and wince. She showed little pain in her facial features although her wounds were great. Her right side had three huge claw marks, her left shoulder had been clipped by an arrow, her face was covered in mud and little cuts, she had multiple claw marks down her back and legs as well.

So fragile humans were. He watched her with complete interest as she limped off into the forest. He could smell the fresh scent of tears mixed with blood. The air was heavy with them when he had arrived but they were not as fresh. Her blood was tempting to his inner beast which howled at the sight of her exposed body. She had always been attracting just not his type.

He was unsatisfied when she was out of sight. He wanted to follow her, see what her next move was. He knew that mutt had no real idea of honor. He stepped lightly and hid behind the trees. She came into view quickly because she hadn't gotten very far. She was half submersed in a pond as she cursed at her reflection.

"Look at me... I should have fought back at least," I sighed. "He has no real idea how much power I really have." I looked down at my reflection and splashed the water. "Dammit. I must seem like a fool right, Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked turning slowly. I could feel his presence, and it made me shiver.

His eyes hardened. How had she noticed him? He stepped out slowly and gazed at the miko. Even all cut up and half submersed in water she was a sight to see.

"Hardly," he said flatly.

I looked at him questionably. Why the hell was he following me? It's not every day the handsome demon lord of the western lands follows a human like me. "What business do you have with me?" I asked slowly.

"I was seeking Inuyasha... Naraku has advanced on my land. Therefore I was going to ask Inuyasha if he would be willing to fight for the land his father once ruled..."

"Seeking Inuyasha? Him? Help someone? Hah..." I started to wash my wounds.

"Yes... I no longer require his help."

I looked up at him quizzically, "And why is that?"

"It would seem he lacks more honor than I thought," he said quietly, "And... You have much more potential than that mutt."

"Potential? Potential for what?" I asked curiously as I turned my back to him.

"To help me kill Naraku," he replied emotionlessly.

"I see..." I said, finishing up bandaging my wounds. I made sure I had a tank-top on just in case someone peeked. Though never had I thought of it being him.

"If you tire of Inuyasha's abuse, meet me here tomorrow," he said while turning away.

"Then I might as well camp here tonight," I said quietly. "I don't have to think twice about letting that bastard go."

This made him stop and turn back towards me. He was probably making sure he heard me right which was impossible for him not to.

"Then we shall take our leave tonight if you are sure it is what you want," he said as I got out of the water.

I had a towel wrapped around my waist the whole time and I smiled a little when his lips parted but he said nothing. I stepped behind a tree to get dressed. I walked out and he was looking at the moon. I smiled slightly until he looked over at me.

"So, where to?" I asked lightly.

"My castle," he replied as if it was obvious. He then held his hand to me and I took it with a little doubt in my mind. Any fear I had had earlier quickly vanished as curiosity took over as a cloud appeared beneath our feet. I was betting that the look on my face was quite comical because when he glanced over at me I saw the slightest twitch of a smile forming on his lips. I almost started laughing, but I figure it was best not to act like a lunatic around him. With this conclusion we were off to the mysterious and regal Lord of the West's castle.


	2. Temporary Insanity

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

He pled temporary insanity for his actions. What use would this woman be to him? Although he had to admit her power was noticeable. He could see her wounds healing before his eyes. Miko powers would prove more helpful to him in battle than a mutt swinging around his sword like the mindless half breed that he was.

The miko continued with her awestruck curiosity with him and her surroundings. It was quite obvious that this was a sight not often seen by her. He looked out across the moonlight sky which was haunted by light gray mist.

He watched the horizon and ignored the miko's constant habit to speak her thoughts aloud. Despite his mental abilities to do so, he could hear every word she spoke. He decided to let it slide seeing as how she'd already had an unfortunate night. He suppressed a sigh at the thought of listening to her for another hour or two, but on the other hand he really didn't mind the sound of her voice.

Inuyasha carried Kikyo in his arms until he could no longer smell Kagome's blood in the air. His thoughts were a haze as he barely processed what he'd just done. Kagome. His Kagome. He'd hurt her and couldn't understand what had made him do it. Kikyo was smiling a small, tight smile as he set her down gently.

"My love, you have done a very good thing this night. For once she is dead we can be together again. Happiness will be ours at last," she spoke softly like she was lulling a child to sleep.

"Yes, Kikyo," his voice was as emotionless as his seemingly lifeless eyes.

"Tell me you love me Inuyasha."

"I love you Kikyo." There was no change in his eyes as he looked down at her.

"Good." She smiled at her prize. She had won. Kagome would soon be dead and all her wishes would come true. For once she had her soul back she planned to live her endless life with Inuyasha for a few years and then kill him. She would have his heart. No one could stop her now...

"How much longer, Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked quietly as if not to disturb his reverie. He glanced down at me with little concern for my question and then back at the horizon as if calculating the correct distance in his mind.

"Only a few more minutes. Are you bored so quickly, Miko?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice, but he didn't look back at her.

"How could I possibly be bored," I asked with the same amount of light humor in my voice, "with such a big talker like you around?"

That earned me a small smile which was something compared to his normal impassive look. Either way he was both beautiful and regal.

"Very true," he replied. And this was the first time I had ever heard Sesshomaru make a joke.

He awoke next to Kikyo's cold body and moved away slowly. The haze that clouded his mind had ceased while she slept. Instead his mind was filled with the memories of hurting Kagome. Grief took over him as he dashed through the forest. He ran until he found her scent again.

"Kagome!" He called out in the night. "Kagome! Where are you?"

He was stupid if he thought Kagome would come back to him after what he had done to her. He followed her scent up to a pond and then froze in his tracks. Sesshomaru had been here. And Kagome's scent disappeared with his older brothers. The first thing that crossed his mind was that she had been kidnapped by Sesshomaru... And unfortunately that was the only thing that crossed his mind.

To be Continued...

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Lala 3**


	3. Apprehension

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

His castle. Almost everything I thought it would be except better. A white wall surrounded the perimeter of the castle grounds and was accompanied by guards every few meters along it. It was just like Sesshomaru in architecture, tall, mysterious, guarded, strong, and above all beautiful.

My mind finally caught up with what had happened and what was about to happen. I was going to help Sesshomaru and leave Inuyasha behind. After all those years of loving him it was impossible for my heart to just up and stop feeling for him. Of course he made it quite clear that he loves Kikyo more than me.

So here I was with Sesshomaru about to enter his castle where, undoubtedly, we would go over plans to take out Naraku. I guess I really wasn't thinking too much about that part until now. How was I going to help defeat Naraku? I mean sure my bow and arrows would help, but it wont be enough.

All my nerves were about shot when we finally landed in the castle's courtyard. Worrying about Inuyasha and what the hell I was going to do here with Sesshomaru was hard to handle while functioning on little to no sleep for almost two days.

I looked up at Sesshomaru when I noticed him watching me. I thought I had spaced out for longer than I had planned to so I ignored his stare. It was best not to question him anyway.

"Welcome home, Mi'lord." There were greetings everywhere from beautiful women, servants I guessed, and vassals alike. I definitely felt out of place among the elegant people of his castle.

"See her to a room," he spoke with authority in his voice before as we walked into the vestibule of the main entrance. I watched him walk away until he paused at the doorway. "I shall send for you in the morning. After you have rested we can discuss future plans."

That was all he said before turning back and disappearing into the maze of hallways. I was surprised by him yet again. I didn't think of Sesshomaru as ignorant of course, but I suspected he'd want to formulate a sketch of our plans before I could rest. I really doubted that he needed or would get any sleep while waiting for me. Still the fact that he would let me sleep was very, dare I say, kind of him.

"This way please, miss-"

"It's Kagome." I smiled at the women.

"I am Suina. Please this way." She lead me down a few hallways and stopped before double wooden doors. "If there is anything you need just call for me."

"You mean this is my room?" I asked before I stepped in front of one of the doors and eased it open. "It's amazing! Do all the rooms here look like this?" I stared at the lavish room filled with two dressers, a bathing area, and a king size bed with Sesshomaru's kimono colors and designs on the blankets and pillows.

"Different in design, but almost the same in set up." She replied simply. I realize Suina wasn't the most talkative person, like Sesshomaru, she was quiet. But I had a feeling it was more likely that she didn't want to talk to me.

"Well I guess I should get some sleep. Good night Suina," I tried to sound as friendly as possible and smiled before I stepped into my room and closed the door.

"Good night miss Kagome." She spoke up before the door closed all the way.

I laid down on the huge bed and tried to sleep, but my mind was too clouded. He was always there when I closed my eyelids. Sesshomaru just starring at me with a look in his eyes I couldn't understand. When I finally did sleep there were nightmares about Inuyasha and his claws finishing the job instead of leaving me to die.

Restful sleep finally came when my dreams shifted to Sesshomaru, always watching over me. Of course I knew these were just dreams never to become reality, but as long as my mind was at ease I didn't really care.

When I woke the sun was filtering through one of the windows. I yawned and sat up in my bed before I heard a barely audible knock at the door.

"Come in," I said while stifling another yawn. Sure enough it was Suina coming to collect me to meet with Sesshomaru.

"I have brought you some fresh clothing. Please hurry though, Lord Sesshomaru awaits you in the dining hall."

"Thank you. I'll be out in a minute," I said to her after I took the clothes. Of course it was a silk kimono that was handed to me, but at least it was beautiful. It was a white kimono that went down to my knees with Sesshomaru's flower print on it except in green and went diagonally down the bottom of the kimono.

I had to check the mirror at least five times before I decided I looked ok and then walked to the door. The apprehension I had been feeling was soothed a little when I entered the dining hall and saw those golden eyes watching me like he had in my dreams. Always watching...

To be Continued...

**Thank you for reading up to this point! I hope you guys like the story so far.**

**-Lala**


	4. Complications

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

He waited in the quiet room until he heard the door open. She had finally awakened which he was grateful for. He stood on the other side of the room next to a window that was almost as tall as the wall itself.

He held her almost curious gaze as she entered the room. She seemed to be better rested than before, but light gray rings were still visible under her eyes.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru," her tone was respectful and polite as he watched her make her way to him.

"Good morning." He looked at her again once she was closer and couldn't help but notice the gray rings were darker than they seemed to be before. "How did you sleep?"

She hesitated before answering him, "Just fine."

"You should know better than to lie to me, Miko," he kept his voice low and calm as he pointed this out.

"I found the right answer trivial. Besides I figured that kind of stuff wouldn't really matter to you."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know the answer." He met her gaze with expectancy.

She sighed and, with an exasperated expression, she spoke the answer he was looking for, "I had troubles sleeping."

"I know," he replied. "What troubles are you referring to?"

"Nightmares," she said simply.

Nightmares? Is that all? He looked at the gray rings again trying to confirm what was impossible to deny. "They must have been quite horrible to keep you from sleep."

She paused before replying. "Quite horrible," She agreed.

"There is food on the table over there if you are hungry." He gestured to the table in the center of the large room. "We can discuss business after that."

"Or you could sit with me and tell me your plans while I eat," she offered as she walked to the table and sat down.

He nodded in reply having already used his voice more in one day with her than he had in months. He decided that it was for a good cause and thought nothing more of it.

"I plan to use these to lure him to the battle location." He set three jewel shards in front of her on the table.

She picked up the jewel shards in her hand, purifying and combining them. He was about to continue when a noise from outside interrupted him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice rang through the court yard as he closed in on his targets. "Sesshomaru, you bastard! Get out here!"

"Looks like he's come for me..." Her voice trembled a little at the end at she rose from her chair.

"You don't have to go with him." She looked away from me and turned to leave. Before she even made it to the door he was in front of her determined to see to Inuyasha.

He was outside in seconds and with one swift punch Inuyasha was knocked back ten feet from where he'd previously been standing. He deserved much more than that and Sesshomaru was just getting started.

"Where's Kagome!" he shouted after shaking off the hit.

"None of your business half breed," anger laced his voice.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha drew tetsusaiga and charged for his attack.

Very unwise move on this Sesshomaru who was in a particularly foul mood at the sight of the hanyou. He met Inuyasha's attack with tokijin and sent tetsusaiga flying in the opposite direction.

"Stop! Sesshomaru please don't kill him!" Kagome's voice sounded from behind him.

He brought his sword down which had been poised to end Inuyasha's life. She would save him? After all that she would stop him from ending Inuyasha's life? He growled and appeared before Kagome, stabbing his sword into the dirt and grabbing her wrist in a strong yet careful grasp. "Miko... Do you wish for him to hurt you again?"

She just stared at him for a moment before her free hand reached up to rest on the side of his face gently while her eyes begged him to understand. He released her and, just as fast as he had appeared before her, vanished.

It took me a second to realize what had happened. He'd disappeared before my eyes. I silently thanked him for not killing Inuyasha and walked over to the now confused hanyou.

"Why have you come Inuyasha?" I asked making a point to look him in the eyes showing off some of the cuts that were still healing.

"Kagome it wasn't me that hurt you! Kikyo-"

"Enough about Kikyo! If she's so great you should have stayed with her," I said harshly.

"Never." He looked up at me from where he was sitting on the ground. "I will never go to her again."

"You're lying."

"No I'm serious!" He got that look in his eyes like he was swearing to protect me from Naraku all over again.

"I believe you," my voice was quiet but I know he heard me. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you."

"Why'd you even come here of all places?" His eyes narrowed, "We should leave this place."

"I can't. I'm helping Sesshomaru," I smiled a little when Inuyasha went off his rocker.

"What? How could you help a jerk like him?" He was more than outraged at me for this.

"Call it a temporary alliance to get rid of a common enemy." I kept my calm tone and turned to head back into the castle. "Choose now Inuyasha. Me or her. Because if you want to help me you're going to have to put up with your brother for a while."

"Fine but he better not get in my way..." he mumbled and got up to follow me into the castle.

"You better not get in _his_ way because next time I wont stop him." He glared at me silently deciding it was best not to push his luck.

All the while a glowing pair of golden eyes watched them from the shadows. Very unenthusiastic about having Inuyasha in his castle. This temporary alliance was going to take its toll on his sanity...

To be Continued...

**Thank you for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Things are going to start heating up with Sessho and Kago really soon so get ready! Please review!**

**-Lala 3**


	5. Untamed Affection

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

"So you're just going to stay with him then?" Inuyasha asked with his arms crossed over his chest. He was standing in the door way of the dining hall with an angry expression.

"Seeing as he hasn't hurt me at all since I've been with him, I'd say that he wins over the rest of my options." I was just about fed up with Inuyasha and he'd only been around for a few minutes. He shouldn't have come back at all and my nightmares were evidence of that. Sesshomaru was undoubtedly still upset about what had happened only minutes ago and justly so.

Inuyasha had 'calmed' down after we came inside to talk about things, in his case, uncivilly. I really wanted to go see Sesshomaru and apologize for what happened. This was his castle and I basically forced him to back down from an intruder.

"Do you want me to go get the others?" he asked being unusually nice to me at the moment.

"What's your edge?" I asked with heavy skepticism.

"Heh, it's the least I can do..." He said with his usual arrogant tone full of pride.

I sighed and stood from my seat. "You should go get them while I try to calm Sesshomaru down. Although I have no idea how I'm going to do that."

"You shouldn't even waste your time. Sesshomaru is heartless anyway," he said while turning for the door.

"He's not as bad as you think," I replied as I followed him out. "You just think that way because you're brothers."

We parted ways and I walked down the hall until I found Suina. She, after a lot of convincing, lead me to Sesshomaru's room. I stood at the door until I got up the courage to knock. There was no answer of course so I opened the door slowly. "Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked into the darkness of the room. It looked empty of people so I went in all the way and closed the door. I took a few steps forward before I stopped and looked around again.

"You know... When someone doesn't answer the door it means they don't want to be disturbed..."

I flinched at the sound of his voice and froze in my tracks. He was standing behind me so close that I could feel his breath on the back on my head. "I just came to apologize..." I stopped talking when he threaded his fingers through my hair and inhaled deeply. "Are you ok, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Next time you'll let me kill him will you?" he asked with an amused tone.

"I shouldn't have stopped you before..." I turned to him and looked into his golden eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. There was a small smile on his lips as he watched me, but then his face turned serious again. I could feel the energy in the air like before when I had touched his face. I expected him to want to kill me for what happened earlier or for even coming to his room, but as I looked into his molten amber eyes they seemed to be filled with want more than murderous intent.

"Refuse me," he spoke in a low voice now as if daring me to say no to him. I searched his face for an answer and when I found none I reached up and traced the outline of his face with my finger tips. He growled at my touch and grabbed my wrist before I could shy away. He pulled me to him in one swift move and, before I had time to even register shock at the quick movement, his lips were upon mine.

The world melted around me and all it took was his kiss. He pulled me tighter to him as the kiss deepened. My heart was pounding in my ears as shivers of excitement pulsed through my body.

He really was going insane. No human should be able to get to this Sesshomaru. He was maddened at the fact that she could control him so. Yet when she walked into his room all of his earlier frustration seemed to disappear. Half of him was disgusted with the want he felt for her, but he thought it was just that; want. With this conclusion he was sure a simple rut would suffice in ridding his mind of this troublesome miko.

He had to constantly remind himself that she was human and that he had to be gentle. His past lovers were never so frail as she. He was even moving to fast for her to keep up but his body demanded his want to be satisfied.

He growled when she broke the kiss abruptly and put her hands on his chest as if to brace herself. "I-I should go." Even her voice was shaky.

"Are you refusing me, Miko?" He was in no mood for her conflicting moods.

Her gaze returned to his face and there he saw it, she had fear in her eyes. Rightfully afraid to get hurt again, which he would have done undoubtedly. He had no intention of becoming like Inuyasha and so he released her, reluctantly, and watched her face fill with relief.

Before either of them could speak there was a knock at the door. He sighed inwardly, "Come in."

With that the door opened and a little girl rushed in giggling excitedly with an annoyed Jaken at her heels.

"Rin! Calm yourself!" Jaken huffed between breaths.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran to him and hugged him legs.

"My lord, I came to inform you we have returned safely."

"Lady Kagome? Is that you?" the little girl peeked around his legs at the woman collecting herself behind him.

"Sure is," she replied cheerfully.

"My lord, what is she doing here?" Jaken asked with his natural ability to over react about thing especially when it came to humans.

"That is none of your concern Jaken. Now leave us. We have important information to discuss."

"Y-yes Mi'lord!" The imp scurried back to the door with much haste. "Come Rin!"

"Goodbye Lord Sesshomaru!" She smiled up at him one last time before rushing after Jaken.

When the door closed finally he turned to the miko and smiled, "Shall we continue where we left off?"

To be Continued...

**Again thanks for reading! I'm new to writing fanfiction so I'm sorry if the characters are a bit off. For those of you who dislike Kikyo, get ready for the next chapter: Consequences. **

**-Lala 3**


	6. Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi. **

He was almost back to Kaede's village when an arrow clipped his shoulder. He stopped running and found a furious Kikyo, bow in hand, glaring at him from a few feet away. He dodged another arrow only to be captured by her soul collectors.

"Does that girl mean more to you that I do?" She asked in a tone that almost made her seem alive again.

"You should know the answer by now," he spat.

"That's too bad Inuyasha... Your heart shall still be mine." She smiled wickedly and made her way to Inuyasha who was struggling to get away from her collectors.

"Inuyasha!" A voice called from the distance followed by the sound of whipping wind.

"Ahhh!" Kikyo screamed out in surprise as the hiraikotsu ripped through her torso. She lay there twitching barely alive until Miroku came over and purified her body with a sutra and prayer. The souls completely left her body including the other half of Kagome's while her eyes became glazed over and her body started to crumble into dust.

I stared at my hands as they glowed a pale yellow light. Moments before strange orbs of light entered the room while I was bathing. They fused with my body and ever since then I've felt simply whole. I yawned and waited a few seconds to make sure it wasn't some evil curse that would take my life any moment. I stayed that way until I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" My request was met with silence until Suina spoke up quilling my fears of who I thought it was.

"It is I, Suina. Lord Sesshomaru requests to speak to you."

I cursed under my breath and rushed out of the bath to search for a towel. "Just a minute please!" At the last second I found a towel right before Sesshomaru opened the door and gave me an annoyed look. "I'm sorry I was looking for a towel!" His eyes looked me over once before he met my eyes again.

"You're glowing..." He stated as he watched my face closely.

"I think I know why." I met his gaze and he raised an eyebrow expecting an answer. "Kikyo's dead."

"Where is Inuyasha?" I guess I had forgotten to tell him that Inuyasha left. It might have helped my situation earlier.

"He left to go get my friends. I figured the more of us the better." I pulled the towel tighter to me as he inspected me more closely than before.

"Your cuts are healed." He was in front of me before I could look at my legs where the biggest scars had been. He was right and my legs and arms where scratch free. I stepped away from him and brushed a hand through my hair nervously. Things seemed a bit odd after what happened earlier in his room.

"I guess all of her power transfered back to me," I tried to sound casual about it. I looked up at him for a moment and noticed those same burning eyes from before. There was all the want in the world and yet I had a horrible feeling about it. He was the type of guy to take something without asking just because he wanted it, and then throw it away. Though that wasn't completely true. She recalled his words, "_Refuse me._" in which my response must have counted as a submission.

"What troubles you?" He wasn't looking at me when I glanced up which made me feel a little better, but I didn't know how to really answer his question.

"What happened- before... I just- wanted to know what it meant," I said slowly, full of doubt.

"Did I not make it clear before?" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, making my world blur. When my vision cleared he was inches from my face. "Refuse me if you wish."

"As if I could ever refuse you..." I whispered more to myself than him.

He took those words as an invitation and kissed me with a fierce passion that had grown since the last time we kiss only hours ago. My world blurred, but this time there was no refocusing. I felt the sleep I'd been fighting all day seep over me and turn my world pitch black.

He held the sleeping girl in his grasp and brought her over to the bed. From the moment he had entered the room he'd sensed the miko's fatigue. He was surprised that she was still awake when he'd first arrived. He blamed Inuyasha for her nightmares and lack of sleep. Before he could lay her down on the bed she rapped her arms around his waist as she snuggled closer to him. He looked down at her peaceful face and decided not to disturb her.

"Sleep well, miko..." He whispered in her ear as he settled on the bed with her still clinging to his waist.

"Inuyash you idiot!" Miroku walked up to him and hit him with his staff.

"Ow! What was that for?" He cursed as he rubbed his head

"We heard about what you did to Kagome." Miroku glared at Inuyasha.

"Oh..." A sad look came over his face replaced quickly but arrogance.

"Let's go Miroku," Sango spoke up behind him.

"Come on Inuyasha," his tone was still full of disapproval but that was something Inuyasha was going to have to put up with for a while.

"How did you guys figure out Kagome went with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru sent an informant," Miroku replied as Shippo crawled up onto his shoulder to glare at Inuyasha.

"Kagome better be alright Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled trying to mask his worry.

"Oh shut up," he growled.

They all started walking towards Sesshomaru's castle leaving the corpse of Kikyo behind to become dust in the wind. Ruby eyes watched the group disappear as an evil smile appeared on his lips. His plan had worked perfectly as usual and Kikyo was now dead. The consequences were left to become dust along with the fallen miko as the last bit of her counterfeit corpse drifted away on a small breeze.

To be Continued...

**Thanks for reading thus far! Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review! More are welcomed. I'd love your input on how you think the story's going. Next chapter: In His Hands.**

**-Lala 3**


	7. In His Hands

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

I woke up in a daze and forgot where I was for a moment until I looked around the darkly lit room. Then all thoughts transfered to the warm body she was currently holding on to. I looked up to see brilliant amber eyes with that glowed a familiar light in the dark. I gasped and pulled away from him with both my hands waving frantically in the air, "Lord Sesshomaru, I am so sorry!" He grabbed my wrist again and with that one movement I gained reassurance that all was well. He smiled when I looked around the room and settled my eyes on him with a confused look.

"What ails you, Kagome?" He spoke my name easily and he continued to watch me.

"I should be asking you that. Since when did you start using my name?" I asked not recalling a single time he'd ever once said my name.

"Should I not address you by your real name?" He asked softly. "After all you did sleep with me last night."

Another joke from the great Lord Sesshomaru that made me fall back onto the soft bed laughing. If felt good to laugh and, because of the events of the last few days, it had almost become foreign to me. I smiled up at him when I finally stopped laughing and reached out a cautious hand to touch a stray strand of his hair. It was smooth as silk just like I'd always thought it'd be.

"I've been meaning to ask a favor of you." His words were all business now as I sat up and faced him.

"By all means," I said, becoming serious and cautious all at once.

"Is it within your powers to restore this Sesshomaru's arm?" He was on edge by the looks of it. I was betting that his arm would be important in the upcoming battle.

"I'm not quite sure... But I can try," I offered.

I went to his side and lifted his sleeve with care and then placed my hands on what was left of his upper arm. I took a deep breath and concentrated on the memory of his former arm and recreating it. I kept my eyes closed for what seemed like forever until I felt two strong arms embrace me. I opened my eyes in shock at the demon nuzzling my neck. I didn't ask him any questions about what he was doing and instead I hugged him back. I'd never seen this side of Sesshomaru and decided I didn't want to jinx myself now. From this day forward my fate would be in his hands because the love I was starting to feel for him even now was too powerful for me to even imagine leaving him.

"I can't believe she's dead..." Inuyasha was becoming depressed as the truth soak into his mind.

"She was already dead in the first place Inuyasha," Shippo replied.

"And besides you still have the very much alive Kagome waiting for you. That is if she takes you back," Miroku glanced at the fuming Inuyasha as he spoke.

"I doubt it. She's all over Sesshomaru!" They all stopped to look at him like he was crazy.

"Somehow I can't see Kagome forcing herself onto a demon Lord," Sango said while trying to picture Kagome hitting on Sesshomaru.

"Me either," Miroku agreed.

"Well I SAW them! Acting all lovey and crap right in front of me!" He left out the part about Kagome saving his life in this part of the conversation.

"I'll only believe it when I see it," Miroku stated suspiciously before continuing to walk.

"Uh-huh," the others all hummed in agreement.

Sesshomaru's castle was in view by now and they were all excited about that factor. Each one of them were still trying to picture Kagome with the regal dog demon. The fact that Inuyasha was fuming about them being a couple now only made the group make more of a haste to the castle. Inuyasha was in no rush as he walked silently behind the group. His eyes scanned the castle in the distance and growled inwardly. He could feel Kagome's power from this distance and he guessed what she was using it for. To heal her precious Sesshomaru.

And that's when he decided he would challenge Sesshomaru for the only girl he had left to fight for. He admitted that his grief for the loss of Kikyo was fueling his actions, but he would never admit that to anyone else.

"The anticipation is almost too much to bear!" Sango looked over at Miroku who seemed placid calm.

"Patience is a virtue," he replied impishly.

She scoffed and glared at him, "Since when have you been virtuous?"

"Oh Sango! You give me way to little credit!" He sighed dramatically and smiled at her innocently.

She laughed at him and then smacked him when a roaming hand grouped her bottom. "Why you lecherous Monk!"

"Would you two knock it off already?" Inuyasha barked as he rubbed his temples.

They all grew quiet as they came closer to the large and sturdy gate at the entrance to Sesshomaru's castle. They all gazed at the details of the castle in wonder, all except Inuyasha who was planing to paint the walls with Sesshomaru's blood.

To be Continued...

**Thanks for reading, again! Please review and tell me what you think about the story thus far! **

**-Lala 3**


	8. Spectacle

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

He was so amazed by the fact that Kagome was actually able to recreate his arm that he reached out and pulled her into an embrace. When they parted she gave him a mischievous look.

"Hey Lord Sesshomaru?" She looked down and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I was wondering..."

"Yes?" He noticed her hesitation and wondered what would cause such behavior from her.

"Could you teach me to fight?" She blushed and looked down at her hand in her lap. "I know it's silly and probably going to be a waste of time, but I feel that how I am now wont be enough to help take down Naraku."

"It would be a productive task to teach you to fight," he told her before he leaned closer to her and smile. "But I wont go easy on you."

"I don't think I could take you in battle," she admitted her voice raising a bit with slight hysteria.

"Do not worry. I will only fight you two times," he paused. "The first time will be to figure out what you are capable of. And the second time will be when I believe you are able to fight me at proficient level."

"I doubt I'll make it to that proficient level you speak of," her voice was laced with low self esteem.

"We shall see." He stood and went to the door. "I trust you have suitable fighting clothes. I shall meet you in the hall when you are ready."

She appeared from her room a few minutes later in a thin white short sleeved top and form fitting black pants and smiled at me. "So where to?"

"You shall see," he replied as he held out his renewed hand to her. She grabbed hold reluctantly and let him lead her. They walked down the hallways until he finally came to a stop before an open door. The room was large and full of his soldiers who were spread all over the room practicing tactical maneuvers.

"This is the sparring chamber," he informed her as the walked into the center of the room. He stopped and searched the crowd for a face. "Yuma!"

A young demon turned to his voice and made his way to them. He came to a stop and bowed before Sesshomaru. "Yes, my lord?"

"You will spar with the miko," he gestured to the girl standing behind him.

"My lord, with all do respect, I don't think it would be fair. She's a mere woman." His eyes grew wide as, a now pissed, Kagome punched him in the face.

"This _mere woman_ is about to kick your ass," she growled.

The man named Yuma got in battle stance and we both circled each other. By now every soldier in the room was watching the two of us. He didn't make a move yet which usually is the best choice in this kind of situation. But that's not what I was going for. My fist hurt like crazy from throwing the first punch so I definitely wanted to finish this fight quickly.

I ran at Yuma and ducked when he threw a punch at me. Before he could react I punched without looking where my fist made contact. When I opened my eyes I realized I'd made great contact with his stomach. He was fuming mad now as I tried to move away from him.

He stepped towards me and threw a punch at me and in that moment it was Inuyasha that I saw. I landed hard on my back and cursed at the pain that spread through my left cheek. My rage grew to new heights for it was still Inuyasha I saw before me. I ran at him with a cry of rage and rammed right into his injured stomach, pushing him to the ground.

"Get off of me woman!" He growled from beneath me.

"What'sa matter tough guy? Getting beat up by a girl ain't so fun is it now?" I snickered before he pushed me off.

I got to my feet again laughing and this time let him take the first move. He charged at me only to be side-stepped. While his back was turned I quickly jumped him and made him even more off balance to knock him to the ground. I grabbed his hands and forced them behind his back before I looked up to see the crowd that had moved closer to get a better view of the spectacle. I secured his hands before looking up at Sesshomaru who was smiling at me.

"What help is it that you need with your fighting skills again?" He inquired amusedly.

"I was never this good, I swear!" I said as I rose off of the man squirming beneath me.

"You damned woman, you'll pay for this," Yuma growled at me as he got up. He was about to attack me again when Sesshomaru stepped between us and glared at him. Yuma glared back before he turned his back to them and stomped off.

"Now, my miko, you shall face me." He turned to me with his usual fearsome look, well usual until I got to know him.

I braced myself for his high speed and attacks and got into a fighting stance without saying a word to him. He stepped towards me and then before I could follow his body with my eyes he was behind me. I turned just in time to see his form disappear again. I could feel the air move around me every time he got close so I closed my eyes and concentrated. The air stilled and I snapped my eyes open while my fist flew forward.

"You missed, miko." He was smiling with an arrogant gleam in his eyes as he looked around my out stretched fist at me.

"I'm not done yet!" I drew back my fist and kicked where his head had been only moments before. He appeared behind me again, but before I had a chance to turn around he had me pinned to the ground with his hands holding my wrists.

"Do you yield?" he asked in a smooth voice.

"No," I replied while futilely tried to escape his grasp.

"Get off of her you bastard!" Inuyasha's voice rang clear across the room as he rushed over to where Sesshomaru had me pinned. All my friends followed behind him yet something was off. I swear I saw Suina smiling from the doorway. What could she be so happy about?

Sesshomaru helped me up from the floor and then glared at Inuyasha. I knew this would turn into a fight like before and, just as I promised, I wouldn't step in this time. Inuyasha had been warned and he was stupid enough to engage in a battle he was destined to lose.

To be Continued...

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please Review!**

**-Lala 3**


	9. Rivalry

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

The mutt was digging his grave again. He let out a low growl of warning before he advanced to stand in front of Kagome. "Foolish little brother... I let you off the first time, but today you wont be so lucky."

"Whatever you jerk, just get away from Kagome!" He shouted as he placed a hand on his sword.

"Dishonorable half breed, I shall remind you of your place," he let the anger fill his voice as he spoke. He was about to attack when he felt someone's hand touch his shoulder. He turned in surprise to look down at the saddened miko behind him. "You cannot interfere this time. Never go back on your word."

"I wasn't going to." Honestly and trust shown in her eyes. "I was just going to tell you to be careful..."

"Your words are unnecessary, but welcomed. I wont be taken down by a filthy half breed as such," he said before turning to his opponent.

"Get ready to eat dirt, Sesshomaru, because you're going down!" Inuyasha had his sword drawn and was charging at him.

Their swords clashed and he clearly had the upper hand when it came to fighting Inuyasha. He now had a free hand to attack Inuyasha while their swords met. And he did exactly that. While Inuyasha was in close range, he reached beyond the swords and grabbed a fist full of his shirt and threw him back across the room where he entered.

"I see you got your arm back again." He grunted as he stood. "That's good 'cause I'm about to rip both of them clean off." He smirked and readied his tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha questioning whether or not he was really so stupid as to use the wind scar in his direction. Apparently so, Inuyasha let the wind scar rip a path through his sparring chamber. He was about to jump out of the way when he remembered Kagome was only a few feet behind him and would surely get hit by the wind scar.

He was upon her within seconds and, having already sheathed his sword, lifted her into his arms. He then moved her out of the way of the attack which, as it died down, revealed that it would have hit exactly where Kagome had been standing.

"You would aim the wind scar at me without considering the safety of your friend?" He made it a point to call her friend.

"Not like you wouldn't have saved her anyway," he retorted as he advanced towards them.

"This wont take long," he informed the girl in his arms as he set her lightly on her feet. He glared at Inuyasha as he unsheathed his sword once more. "Dragon strike." He kept his voice void of emotion as his attack raced towards his half brother.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango rushed to the wounded half demon's side. He was unconscious and bloody with a glazed over look in his eyes as he laid on the ground.

"He'll live..." He gave Kagome a sidelong glance and noticed she was just starring at Inuyasha. "Though I'm not sure I want him alive here."

"You can send him away. This is your castle after all," her voice was low and somber which was out of character for her.

"He can stay in the servants quarters until our business with Naraku."

I can't say my mood lightened much by the fact that Inuyasha was staying, it was more like the fact that Sesshomaru would allow it that was really something. I smiled halfheartedly at him as he came to stand in front of me. I reached up with both hands to cup his face. He placed a hand over mine and closed his eyes for a second. It looked like he was trying to calm down.

I stepped forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He snapped his eyes open as the want returned to his eyes. His lips met mine again in a passionate and insanely amazing kiss. My hands were laced in his hair as we pulled each other closer. I broke away when I heard someone clear their throat. Apparently they had a death wish, because all that calm Sesshomaru had been collecting just dried up into annoyance.

"So the rumors were true Lady Kagome?" Miroku inquired with a sinful smile on his lips.

"K-Kagome?" Sango searched my eyes for answers.

"Take him to Suina, she'll take care of his wounds," Sesshomaru addressed the shocked group. "If you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

I sighed inwardly at his departure. I was hoping to spend more time with him, especially after a kiss like that. He had taken my friends with him to fond Suina, leaving me in the sparring room with a bunch of sweating demons. I decided to practice a little more on my fighting moves. I started with my punches and later moved one to kicking the air like I was fighting someone. I also did a few sit ups and push ups here and there. I kept this up for at least three hours to try and make myself stronger.

I was in the middle of doing another set of push ups when someone kicked me in the side, causing me to roll over in pain. I looked up to see the identity of my enemy and was shocked to find a familiar demon standing before me. I hadn't noticed before, but this person's hair was a wavy natural red color and they also had brilliant green eyes to match. Green eyes that now glared at me with disapproval mixed into her scowl. "Suina?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes, you little ingrate of a human. Now get up so I can kill you quickly. My lord shall be vexed by you no longer," she seethed.

"Vexed huh? You sure it wasn't just my wit and charm?" I asked while dodging another powerful kick.

She kept coming at me with fast attacks, but luckily slower than Sesshomaru's had been. A crowd of his soldiers appeared around the third fight of the day figuring it was merely practice. It was great _practice_ sure until her hits started to draw blood. I really had little chance in winning this fight without weapons. Nevertheless I wasn't going to back down. I punched her in the face once or twice before she could place five identical scratches on my right cheek.

I could feel the blood dripping slowly down my cheek as our fight continued. I already knew this wasn't going to turn out well for me because I'd already used up most of my energy for the day. She came at me again and the last thing I saw before I hit the hard floor was a dark silhouette moving towards me and then my eyes closed.

He'd gotten there just in time to stop Suina, one of his main servants, from killing Kagome. He threw the demon woman across the room in one easy move before he rushed over to the bleeding miko on the floor. He watched her eyes close as he approached and noticed that she was panting with exhaustion. He cradled the worn out girl in his arms and proceeded to lift her from the ground. He would deal with Suina later, but for now he would focus on Kagome.

He brought her to his room and laid her on the bed carefully. He knew that Suina had always claimed to be in love with him, but he'd never expected this kind of behavior from her. The last thing he needed to deal with was a sneaking vixen like Suina starting a rivalry with his miko. He stopped his train of thought when he realized he'd called her his miko...

"My miko... I like the sound of that," he said while smiling to himself.

To be Continued...

**Thanks for reading! I worked very hard on this chapter and I hope you like it! I'm posting it a bit early so please read and review! Thanks again!**

**-Lala3**

**P.S. If you like this story so far then I encourage you to check out some of my original work: . **


	10. Deception

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

She cursed that damned priestess for that girl had gained something that even she could not attain after years of loyal service to her lord. And that of course was his affection. He left her in the wrecked sparring chamber without a second glance in her direction which fueled the fires of her fury and hatred for the wench.

She growled and stood, having watched the fight before she led Inuyasha here, she knew exactly who to go to for help in her newly formed plan to kill the woman she so despised. He was standing in the corner of the room watching her as he leaned against the wall. This pleased her that he'd been watching the fight, it meant she would have to fill him in on what was already set in motion. She made haste in his direction and stopped in front of him with a knowing smile. "You shall help me," she stated.

"And what is it that the great and sneaky Suina needs my help for?" he asked playfully.

"Yuma. You shall help me kill Kagome." His faced showed that he had no idea who she was talking about. "The miko you fought only minutes ago."

He growled, "That bitch... I will enjoy causing her pain." His eyes met hers as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"That is why no one else but you would suit to help me now." She looked up at him with a falsely sad yet hopeful look. "If you wish to help me, then meet me in front of the weaponry room." She said before she headed for the door with an evil smile on her lips.

I sat up in a rush and my head swam. For a moment I thought I was dead, but then again death wouldn't have hurt this much. My muscles hurt everywhere and my head pounded with a migraine. There was another pain that I was unfamiliar with how it got there. I gingerly touched the back of my head and felt the wound through a bandage. I winced and then looked around the foreign room. I was currently laying in a huge bed with dark blue silk sheets. There were few pieces of furniture beyond a desk, a chair, and a book shelf full of important looking were also a few windows and what looked like a closet as well.

I searched the room for something else and stopped when the pair of golden eyes locked with mine. The next thing I knew he was by my side placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "You shouldn't go picking fights with demons, miko."

"I didn't," I said quietly as I collected my memories. The silhouette must have been Sesshomaru, I guessed.

"Forgive me, I should have warned you of her tendencies..."

"Tendencies?" I asked while eying him curiously.

"She chases out any woman that she thinks I might take a liking to," he explained exhaustedly. "Worst case scenario, she kills them."

"She thinks you took a liking to me?" I laughed at how big of an understatement that was turning out to be.

"I will deal with her momentarily, but right now my time is better spent here," he spoke quietly now as he brushed hair away from my face.

Warmth spread through me as he placed a kiss on my lips. I rapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down onto the bed next to me. He started to trace the outline of my hip before he began to kiss me again. A shiver ran through me as the intensity of the want in his eyes smoldered to new degrees. He was leaning over me now placing kisses down my neck.

I heard a rush of wind and felt Sesshomaru freeze above me. I tried to look beyond him to see what the problem was, but to no avail I couldn't see anything. Then I heard a feminine voice speak out of nowhere.

"Lord Sesshomaru... If you leave Suina to run free for much longer, she will conspire to kill your lady again."

"Mana, you should not interrupt this Sesshomaru at a time like this." He growled low in warning.

"She is going to use Yuma to get what she wants. I wouldn't put it past her to attack the moment you leave her side. It is my duty to inform you of traitors, is it not?" The woman spoke in a professional tone as Sesshomaru got up to face her. I still couldn't make out her figure because she was skillfully hidden in the shadows of the room. She appeared before Sesshomaru moments later kneeling on one knee with her head bowed. "I don't wish to upset you, my lord, but she will only further your anger if you let her be."

I noticed her hair was a light sheen of blond that shifted colors with the shadows, which explained why she was so great at concealing herself. And her eyes were so dark I could barely make them out.

"Fine. I will end her interference." He stepped around the woman named Mana and was out of the room before I could even blink.

He growled in annoyance at the thought of Suina. He was going to enjoy ending her life greatly. He could sense her presence not far off for she was waiting only a few yards down the hall. She stepped out into the center of the hall as he neared.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I came to apologize. I might have gone too far with the miko in sparring practice..." He could tell she was lying besides the obvious fact that Kagome's condition proved her words false.

"Lying will not save your skin." His claws began to glow green as he grasped her thin neck with speed and force. "You have crossed the line Suina, and I tire of your arrogance. I do not belong to you." She choked and started to clawed at my hand, trying desperately to get away. With one last silent scream, she stopped struggling. He let her corpse drop to the ground before turning back from which he came. "Let this be a lesson to you, Yuma." He glanced back down the hall where he could smell Yuma's fear emanating from.

He headed back towards his room in hope of picking up where he and Kagome had left off. He was done with his people's deceit for the day.

To be Continued...

**Thanks for the reads and reviews! I'm sorry if the chapters are a bit short, but keep in mind this is my first fanfic. I will do better in the future but this story is already complete on . I am posting chapters when I can so I hope you continue to read and review. Thanks again!**

**-Lala 3**


	11. Compromise

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi. **

He'd grown more irritable since he came back into the room. I focused up him trying to ease his annoyance, which was hard to do with everyone calling on him at once. Rin had come to visit and Mana appeared again to tell us that Inuyasha was running rampant around the castle again wanting a rematch. Even his second in command of his army and leading officers wanted to speak with him.

"They can wait to speak to him," I said to Mana as Rin jumped up and down in my lap. "He needs some rest- mental not physical!" I explained to the demon lord who glared at me for implying he was in a weakened state. His glared subsided when I smiled at him.

"Very well. I will explain this to them, but I'm sure they will not be pleased." Mana gave me a cautious glance before she left the room. I guessed she didn't like the feel of my pure aura.

"Kagome, will you play with Rin in the garden today?" The little girl smiled up at her with hope in her eyes.

"Yes but it will have to wait until after lunch ok? You better go see Jaken before he gets angry at you for running off for so long." She jumped up, smiled at me, and then rushed for the door.

"I'll see you later Kagome!" She called from the door and then left.

I could still hear her giggling and the sound of her little feet running down the hall from where I sat for a few moments after she left. I glanced over at Sesshomaru who was standing over his deck looking down at some papers. I stood up and made my way to him slowly. I placed a hand on his back and waited for him to face me. His eyes were calmer now without so much commotion in the room and they were also contemplating something. I smiled at him softly as he snaked a hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"You would send people away?" He asked quietly. "Haven't you grown tired of me yet?"

"Grow tired of the great Lord Sesshomaru? Impossible." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. As always, a little kiss was not enough and lead to heavy kissing. A shiver ran through me as his hands explored my body, tracing the sides of my torso and then down to my hips. "Sesshomaru?" I said when we parted.

"Hn?"

"What did you do to Suina?" I asked carefully.

"I killed her." He replied flatly.

I guessed her punishment would be severe, but I didn't think he'd actually kill her. _That's Sesshomaru for you, he always likes to get his way. _"Are you going to do the same to Yuma?"

"I haven't fully decided yet." He said while playing with a loose strand of my hair. "Seeing as how he is not very gifted in strategic battle, it would be no great loss if he died."

"Are you sure he has no redeeming qualities?" I asked, hopeful to find an alternative fate for him.

"He is a fairly good swordsman. That is all I could say for him."

"You should let me talk to him before you decide to kill him," I told him calmly while forming a plan in my head.

"And why should I do that?" He gave me a curious look that demanded answers at the same time.

"I want to make a deal with him." I could tell he didn't much care for the idea himself.

"Miko, I do not want to see you get hurt. Therefore I will tell you straight out that that man is not going to be good for your health at this point. I do not want you to speak with him alone." He was serious now as he held me in his arms.

"Fine. I won't go to him." I said quietly, faking defeat. Now he only had to come to me. "Do you have a library?" I asked while gently tracing his chest.

"Of course," he replied while watching my hands.

"I'd like to take a look at it, see if I can learn some useful tactics." It was partly true, but I was counting on Yuma to approach me first.

"Very well," he said while pulling me towards the door. He escorted me down a few halls until we reached a propped open door.

When I entered the room I gasped because it was a big and extremely beautiful. There were shelves upon shelves of books along with paintings that decorated the little empty wall space. I scanned the shelves for a suitable book to read and when I turned to find a chair I noticed Sesshomaru had already found one and was beckoning me over to him. When I reached him he drew me into his lap and proceeded to open the book I had in my hands. After a few hours of reading together we were interrupted by earlier forces determined to disturb our peace.

"Oh how cozy…" Mana appeared from the shadows again, this time with her arms crossed as she looked us over. "Sorry to intrude my lord, but your people are getting restless with the wait."

"Fine. Inform them I will be there shortly." He lifted me from his lap effortlessly and then send me back in the chair carefully. "I will see you at lunch, miko."

"Have fun," I said and hid a smile as he scoffed. When he left I continued to read for a little bit until I heard footsteps.

"Woman." He said quietly as he entered. "I wish to make a compromise with you."

"Hello, Yuma. I must admit I didn't think you'd come to me so fast." I stood from my chair and set the book I was holding down. "I hear you're an amazing swordsman." Ok amazing might have been a little overkill, but I really needed him to become my friend. Enemies were not something I liked to collect often.

"And I shall teach you on one condition," he said while wearing a guarded expression. I raised an eyebrow at him and waited. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Convince Lord Sesshomaru…"

"Not to end your life?" I mused for a moment and then turned serious. "I will do my best to prove your usefulness."

"Thank you." He sighed gratefully.

"But from now on call me Kagome please." I didn't really like to be addressed as woman all the time.

"Practice will take place in the sparring chamber. I will send for you tomorrow." He paused and, as he turned, added, "Kagome."

Inuyasha was still throwing his temper tantrum when he arrived. Once Inuyasha spotted him, his barking became louder. Sesshomaru growled as he made his way to his little brother.

"Quiet Inuyasha." He was not in the mood to deal with the mutt right now so he was going to make this quick.

"Sesshomaru you bastard! Where's Kagome?" He was asking to be killed.

"I've come to strike a deal, Inuyasha." He smiled inwardly as his brother became silent. "We should not waste our strength fighting each other. I suggest we work together until Naraku is dead."

"Then we can kill each other." Inuyasha added. "Fine. I accept, but you better not do anything to Kagome or I'll be forced to break this deal."

"I am not so foolish to hurt someone who is dear to me, unlike you Inuyasha I have self control." He smirked at Inuyasha before leaving him to think about his troubles. This was as good as a compromise he would ever get.

To be Continued…


	12. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

He sighed inwardly, happy to be done with his work for the day. Sitting through war councils bored him to death. He was back with his miko again, getting ready to have lunch. She was off getting dressed in his closet room while he waited quietly on the bed for her to return. He could feel Mana's presence as clear as day while she hid in the corner of the room. "You've been showing up a lot lately."

"Things have been going wrong lately. More often than before." She emerged from the shadows and glanced at the closet room door. "You know we're going to have to call upon the help of the other lords. We have already lost contact with four of our branch castles."

"I am aware." He kept his voice low so as not to disturb Kagome. "I am going to invite them for the warrior's feast."

"What is the warrior's feast?" Kagome asked as she peeked her head out from behind the door. He looked over at Mana and gestured for her to explain.

"The warrior's feast is a special dinner usually held before a big battle. Some of the soldiers never return from battles like this one." Mana's eyes were serious, more so than usual, as she spoke. It was not a light subject. "We are going to invite the other lords in the area this time to ask for alliances."

"Oh. And is this a good thing or a bad thing?" She asked as she went back to dressing.

"Good for us, but maybe not so good for you." He made sure she saw him glaring at her for that comment.

"Why is that?" Kagome went on as if her safety had been no big deal.

"Most of the demon lords dislike humans, but Lord Kananmaru hates them." Mana's voice was low with disapproval.

"So he's kinda like Lord Sesshomaru? Before he met me and Rin?" Kagome asked.

Mana smiled at his annoyance before she answered, "Yes, but he's less impressionable than my lord."

Kagome emerged from the closet room in her school uniform. She had explained to him earlier that she didn't want to give her friends the wrong idea.

"Shall we?" She smiled at him as he appeared next to her and then turned to Mana. "Mana, will you be joining us?"

"I will be there, but it is best if I stay in the shadows. Most of your friends wont even sense my presence," she said, going back to proper tones.

"It's sad that you're always hiding..." Kagome said before they started down the halls.

He looked back and smirked when he saw the strange look Mana was giving Kagome as she walked off. They arrived at the dining hall in time to meet Rin and Kagome's friends entering the room as well.

"Kagome! Where have you been? I've been asking to see you since Inuyasha went suicidal." Sango had been asking for Kagome, but he had told then she would not be seeing anyone for a while. He couldn't help but be amused by the fact that Sango had referred to Inuyasha taking him on as suicidal. Which, technically for him, it was.

"Good afternoon, Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku said politely as he walked to Sango's side. He only nodded in response.

"I was resting that's all," I said to Sango as Shippo jumped into my arms.

"I missed you Kagome!" The fox kit cried as he hugged her. "Why'd you have to go and leave me with mean old Inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry, Shippo. I wont let the big meanie hurt you." I smiled up at the now glaring Inuyasha.

"Hmph." Inuyasha huffed and then turned to take his seat, which was whatever one he wanted, and waited for the rest of us.

After the food was served conversation died down. There wasn't really much to say at the moment. I looked around the table at each one of my friends until my eyes met Sesshomaru's. He'd gone back to his quiet and emotionless self until he looked at her. No one else noticed how his eyes would burn with a more intense flame when he looked at me. Or maybe I was imagining things. I was sitting closest to him at the table, but it looked like none of my friends were quite so anxious to sit by him though, which was fine by me.

When lunch was over I went to the garden with Rin and Shippo to play tag. I giggled as Rin place a palm on my back.

"Tag! You're it!" She laughed and turned to make her escape.

"You are so fast Rin!" I smiled at the retreating girl and started to search for Shippo. I found him hiding behind some orange flowers and sneaked up behind him. "Tag!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin and was still recollecting himself when I ran off laughing. I continued to run until I ran into a very familiar figure.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing children's games?" He asked, clearly amused.

"Maybe so, but have you ever played tag with two people? Let me tell you, it is no fun." I smiled at him.

"Hn. You make a valid point. I have come to inform you that preparations are being made to the warrior's feast."

"So tell me about this feast. What exactly happens at one of these gatherings?" I asked.

"The warriors who are to go to battle soon gather and celebrate their lives like there is no tomorrow." He looked off into the distance again. "Though sometimes it gets out of hand."

"Are women allowed to come to this party?" I watched his face carefully as he looked down at me.

"Of course. Men bring their wives or mistresses to this event. There is usually music and dancing which would be awkward without women present." We smiled at each other before he grasped my wrist and brought my hand to his face. "You are invited as a warrior, but I, personally, would like to extend an invitation to you as a lady. Will you accompany me to this honored feast?"

"Yes, I would love to!" I laughed and hugged him around the neck. When I pulled back it was because I had a startling revelation. "What am I going to wear?"

"Do not worry. I will help you find something to wear." Mana smiled at me as she appeared from her place in the shadows.

"Will you be going too, Mana?" I asked excitedly.

"Lord Sesshomaru has asked me to accompany you as a guardian," she sounded almost happy about that part.

"This is going to be so much fun!" I said as I rushed to Mana's side and grabbed her hand. "Come on there's no time to waste!" She smiled at me and went along with my pulling. It was time for the real preparations to begin.

To be Continued...


	13. Competition

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

I swung the sword down at him, figuring it was the last thing he would expect to block, but he simply moved to the side and smirked at me as my sword clanked down the the floor.

"You're using too much force," Yuma explain. "Think of your sword as an extension of your arm and the fight as-"

"A dance," I finished as I stepped towards him. And it was a dance, fast and deadly, but also graceful. I had also gotten to take on Mana today as practice, but of course it was like fighting Sesshomaru where I usually wound up on the floor.

"Keep your arms firm and keep your stance the width of your shoulders." He was a great teacher when it came to sword fighting.

When I got to the point where I was panting and stunk to high heaven with all the sweating I'd done he finally called it quits.

"We have a few hours before the feast. I suggest you start getting ready now though." He smiled at me as Mana came to my side.

"There is the small matter of choosing a 'perfect' dress in your terms," Mana said while eying me.

"Small matter?" I gasped in shock. "Are you sure you're a girl?"

"Reasonably." She grinned at me as we started walking towards the doors.

"First I need to take a bath," I said as I inspected my sweat soaked shirt.

We made it to my room within minutes and both readied ourselves to take a bath. We dressed down and used towels as coverage while we sat in a hot tub-like pool of water. It was warm enough to make me light headed after a while.

"Any ideas as to which dress you will be picking?" Mana asked. She was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feel swishing in the water.

"I was thinking maybe an earthy look. Something that's dark green or even black." I spoke these words while eying my own little closet space of choices. "What are you going to wear Mana?" I asked while turning my head back in her direction.

"Oh I have a very special dress for occasions like this," She said with a big smile spreading across her face. "It's a very sensible light gray, not to mention figure fitting, dress."

"Gray? Why am I not surprised?" I smiled back at her.

"I have to live up to my name."

"Oh?" I asked, waiting for her to finish.

"Mana of the shadows." She clarified.

"Your power to blend in to shadows is simply amazing." I nodded to myself trying to imagine what it would be like. The only feeling I got was lonesomeness. "But it must get lonely with people looking through you all the time."

"Indeed it does." Her eyes were sad now and, frankly, that was not a look I liked to see on someone as great as Mana.

"Don't worry, now that I'm around someone will be looking out for shifting in the shadows," I said quietly to her which made her give me a strange look again.

"Thank you."

We both dried off and headed for the one place I'd been dying to go since the moment we left the day before. I ran my fingers over the clothes as I walked by and smiled to myself. "I wonder what tonight's going to be like..."

"If it's anything like the ones before then it's going to be nothing short of wild, I assure you." She was looking over the dresses almost idly until she found one that caught her eyes. "I think you should wear this one," she smiled as she pulled the dress out and held it up for me to see.

It was a beautiful silken blue and silver kimono with a blue crescent moon near the bottom of the dress. I looked at it for a moment and decided I would make it work. "Here let me see it," I said to her while holding my hand out. She gave it to me in a flash and waited to see what I was going to do.

"Now where did Inuyasha put my stuff?" I walked back into my room and spotted a chest at the foot of the bed. "Ah-ha!" Mana smiled at me again. I pulled out my backpack and searched for scissors. Once I found them I took the dress and began my work. When I finished I held up the dress for Mana to see.

"You are a talented seamstress," she said during her inspection of the dress. I smiled down the kimono turned classy dress. I loved how the deep blue at the top faded into silver towards the bottom, but I had to say that the moon was what completed the dress.

"Now all I have to do is see if it fits." I was ecstatic when it did and had just finished putting my hair up when there was a knock at the door.

"I will meet you at the feast." Mana smiled one more time at me before she disappeared into the shadows of the room.

I walked to the door and opened it, peeking my head out to see who it was. It was no big surprised that he was there dressed in a lavish silk kimono that was embroidered with blue camellias in the spots that originally would have had his red flower patterns.

"You look beautiful." He commented as I opened the door all the way.

"Thanks," I replied nervously.

"Shall we?"

"You of course." I smiled at him as he held out his arm for me, which I gladly slipped my arm through his. I watched him as we made our way through the halls and couldn't help but smile at the fact that the great Lord Sesshomaru was escorting me to an event as such. My reverie was short lived when a very rambunctious hanyou made his entrance.

"Hey Kagome!" He yelled from down the hall.

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes as I turned to look at him. "What is it Inuyasha?"

"What the hell are you doing hanging off of Sesshomaru like that?" He growled. "You his mistress now? You know he'd never take a human mate." He crossed his arms defiantly. "You'd be better off with me anyway."

"Sit." I smiled as I heard his face make impact with the ground. "Inuyasha, you have a lot to learn. Besides you missed your chance with me." I smirked over my shoulder at him before he was out of sight. I knew that what Inuyasha said had some truth behind it. It would be foolish to think of Sesshomaru with a human let alone having half breed children.

"His words trouble you?" Sesshomaru asked without looking down at me.

"I don't expect you to be with me like that. Even if I wanted you to..." I stopped myself from going on. "It's not important..."

"Inuyasha does not know what this Sesshomaru will do." And with that one statement, my fears died down. Before I knew it we were at the big double doors of the dining hall which were propped open as other guests entered. We walked in together and I noticed that many people stopped to stare at us.

I focused on the ground as we made our way into the crowd and held my breath. The room was filled with people, demons mainly, and it was beautifully decorated. There was even a spot where couples were dancing to fast paced music that was being played in the far corner of the room. I turned to see Inuyasha enter with the rest of my friends as Sesshomaru was bombarded with questions about the upcoming fight from the soldiers and other guests. Of course he was not feeling very social at the moment.

"Who is this human you've got with you?" Someone asked while the group looked me over.

"She is a very powerful miko that will prove most useful in our fight against Naraku. Her name is Lady Kagome." I gaped at him because I had never heard him address me so formally.

While Sesshomaru continued to small talk with the group someone tapped her on the shoulder. And it was none other than Inuyasha.

"Would you, uh, like to dance?" He asked uneasily.

"Sure." I smiled at him while he took my hand and lead me to the dance floor. As we moved to the slow paced song it kind of felt like I was falling for Inuyasha all over again. I shook my head to rid myself of this delusion before the song finally ended.

"Excuse me, mutt, let me show you how it's really done." Sesshomaru stepped between me and Inuyasha before he grabbed my hand to pull me to him.

Dancing with Sesshomaru was like magic because with ever step we became one with each other. We were in complete sync as we moved gracefully across the dance floor. The feeling I got with Sesshomaru was much different and way stronger than any feelings I had ever had for Inuyasha. We watched each other throughout the whole song, but even after the song ended my eyes stayed glued to his for a long while.

When it came to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, it was clear there was no competition. Sesshomaru would always win my heart or steal it like he did tonight and I had no problems with that.

To be Continued…


	14. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

She watched from the shadows of the room as everyone conversed. Her presence in the shadows had only been acknowledged by some of the higher up demons, but that just meant that they glanced in her direction to clarify what their senses told them. They couldn't see her though and thought nothing more of it.

Lord Sesshomaru had advised her to watch over Kagome in case Kananmaru stuck his nose where it didn't belong, which he usually did. Kagome was standing at the outskirts of a social group as she waited for Sesshomaru who was answering questions and discussing business with the invited lords and ladies.

She growled quietly when she saw Kananmaru leering at Kagome. Just what they didn't need, another fight. She watched Kananmaru approach Kagome before she realized that she would not recognize the danger she was in because she had never met Kananmaru before. She stepped from the shadows, startling a few people, and tensed for the attack.

I felt like a wall flower that hadn't quite found it's wall yet. A flower that was drifting through a sea of people. I glanced uneasily around the room until my eyes met a pair of serious dark eyes. At first I thought it was Mana, but a double take showed that it was a man with brown hair pulled back into a single braid. He was watching me.

After he saw me make eye contact with him he began to walk towards me. I searched the room for Sesshomaru before the demon was upon me.

"You must be Sesshomaru's mistress." He smirked at my shocked face. "I can see why he picked you."

"For your information I am not his mistress," I said to him while narrowing my gaze to a glare.

"So you are not the human woman, miko I believe they call it, that has spend multiple nights with Lord Sesshomaru behind closed doors?" He asked with an evil grin crossing his face. "Honestly I think he could do better."

"How dare you!" I growled at him.

"Do not defy me girl. You have no idea who I am," he growled back before raising his hand. I closed my eyes tight and waited for his hand to make contact with my face, but the blow never came.

I opened my eyes slowly and was shock to see Mana grabbing his wrist out of midair and, in one swift move, knock him back into a near by wall.

"Why if it isn't Mana of the shadows? Protecting humans now are you?" He asked while righting himself.

"No. Protecting friends, but you wouldn't know what that's like now would you, Kananmaru?" She glanced back at me then scanned the crowd that was now backing away from the scene. All except one person. Sesshomaru was making his way to me as Kananmaru started towards Mana.

"You little bitch! You'll pay for betraying your own people!" Kananmaru charged at Mana who easily dodged and deflected his attacks. He was very unfortunate when his attacks were met by Sesshomaru.

"Lord Kananmaru, you will act appropriate while in my castle." He spoke in his deadly serious voice as he glared at the man.

"At least I'm not the one bedding a human." He smirked at Sesshomaru. "I bet you'll have many half-breed mutt children."

And that was the last thing he ever said for Sesshomaru was on him faster than even he could blink with one clawed hand through his heart. I looked away from the bloody scene until my eyes were dragged back to look at Sesshomaru.

"For anyone foolish enough to question this Sesshomaru, you shall meet a similar fate." And with that said he appeared before me and grabbed my wrist gently with his unbloodied hand. "Forgive me if these dense-minded demons offended you."

"It's no big deal," I assured him followed by a few nervous laughs. I turned to Mana now. "Mana what did he mean by that 'betraying your own people' bit?"

"I used to be apart of his clan's family. And they were going to use me as a weapon." She answered me while she watched the battle replay in her head. "Sesshomaru happened upon me after my sister was hung and Kananmaru was trying to break my spirit."

"It is true that I found her crying in the shadow of her sister." He informed me.

"I hid from Kananmaru in the shadows until he finally gave up and then my lord came along. End of story," she lowered her voice when she saw people getting closer to try and overhear the conversation. "Otsuoi is better fit to be the lord of the east anyway."

"If you will excuse me I need to go get cleaned up." Sesshomaru lifted him bloodied hand and graved me with a small smile.

"I'll be waiting," I replied and smiled back.

"Hey Sesshomaru, you know it's not a good idea to kill your guests right?" Inuyasha said smugly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you wish to join Kananmaru, Inuyasha?" He growled as he turned his piercing gaze on him.

"Go ahead and try it," Inuyasha growled back and drew his sword. Before Sesshomaru drew his sword Inuyasha made his move.

I watched his sword inches away from hitting Sesshomaru and in that moment something snapped, or more like unlocked. The next thing I knew I was standing in front of Sesshomaru with my hands out and yelling, "Stop!"

Inuyasha couldn't halt his sword at this point, but he didn't have to. I looked up to see a barrier placed around me and Sesshomaru, which Inuyasha's sword simply bounced off.

"Kagome why the hell are you protecting that jerk?" He was outraged now as his balance returned.

"Because I love him Inuyasha!" I shouted before I could stop myself. I covered my mouth with embarrassment coursing through me. The eyes of the crowds had turned a mixture of shock, disgust, and disapproval. I turned to the one person who mattered most to me at this point only to find his eyes unreadable.

I turned to run and, half way through the parting crowd, Mana appeared next to me. She kept her eyes straight ahead and held out her hand to me.

"Grab my hand," she told me calmly.

"Why?" I asked, my emotions still going haywire within me.

"Because... I'm about to show you the other side of a shadow." And with that I grabbed her hand because at that moment I wanted to disappear like she did. I held my breath as we neared the shadows of the room. I wanted to hide in those shadows to avoid the one confrontation of the night I knew would be coming. I bit back tears as the shadow consumed us...

To be Continued...


	15. Other Side of the Shadows

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

"I can't see," I whispered to Mana who still grasped my hand.

"Then open your eyes." She said equally quiet.

I blinked when I realized my eyes were closed and then gasped, "It's light!"

"Yes. That was my first reaction too. I don't really understand it myself, but I think the shadows trap light somehow." I looked up at Mana and smiled even though my inner turmoil was threatening to make tears fall. "You know, Sesshomaru's not totally heartless. He's not going to turn you away."

"I just made a fool of his honor as the great demon lord of the west. He should turn me away," I said and turned to look back where we came from. It was like a one way screen, we could see them, but all they could see was a shadow. She pulled me further into her world of light and the next thing I knew we were back in my room. We hadn't left the shelter of the shadows before a knock sounded at my door.

"It's him." She said slowly.

"What should I do?" I asked, almost frightened about seeing him. The door opened and he let himself in before he pin pointed our position.

"Mana." He said quietly while taking a step forward.

"Yes, my lord?" Mana was now kneeling before him.

"Bring Kagome from the shadows."

"I will not." She kept her eyes on the ground. I tried to leave the shadows to save Mana from the punishment she would surely receive, but soon I found out that only Mana could cross the border.

"You would defy this Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked and I was surprised his voice was still so calm.

"For my lady, yes." She looked up at him now with a patient look.

"Mana... I know she reminds you of your sister, but you need not protect her from me." He turned in my direction before he spoke again. "I have no intention of hurting her."

"Very well." Mana stood and approached me from the other side of the screen and reached a hand through the shadows. I realized that to Sesshomaru, her arm was disappearing, but to me it was being illuminated.

She pulled me from the shadows and I stood there before him feeling the same embarrassment from earlier. I met his gaze and was surprised to see him inches from me now with a hand out stretched which came to a rest on the side of my face. His eyes burned with something more than want this time. I placed a hand on top of his and nuzzled it for a moment. I glanced over to see Mana disappear into the shadows before my attention was dragged back to Sesshomaru.

He was tracing the length of my my side with his free hand and, after a few seconds, I found myself on the bed beneath him with my dress halfway off. We were kissing now with the same intensity as all the times before. The passion was there, the want was there, and the love was there so I had no quorums with giving myself to him.

He was looking down at me now with a look that I had seen moments before. Now that I was closer it was easier to see that the emotion that was coupled with the want. It took me a moment to realize that look might have been love, but before this could fully register this pain was upon me.

The pain from him subsided after a few moments and turned into pleasure. Sesshomaru and I where completely intertwined and unconcerned with anything in our surroundings. Sesshomaru himself was like a shadow and underneath all his guarded expressions was light.

I was completely rapped up in him when I heard him growl. I was to busy experiencing the high of an orgasm to care until I felt his sharp teeth pierce the flesh on my neck. I cried out and went completely still beneath him.

"Do not be afraid. I have only marked you as my own." He whispered to me before he began to lick the wound. "You are mine now."

She followed the shadows until she found who she had been looking for. Mana had decided to do a little bit more recon on Kagome's group so she could figure out the strengths they could depend on in battle. She watched Inuyasha, who was sulking by the looks of it, pace their little monk and demon slayer had taken to the opposite side of the room where they sat on the floor trying to ignore the raging half demon.

"What the hell did she mean, "'I love him?'" He growled, ignorant to the obvious. "Who could ever love a jerk like Sesshomaru?"

"Calm down Inuyasha. You've been repeating that for the last hour," Sango said while glaring at the hanyou.

"Yes, don't you think it's time to give it a rest?" Miroku agreed with his slayer companion.

"Didn't you guys hear what she said? She said, 'I love him!'" He shouted.

I guess I could count temper as a strength along with the patients and wisdom of the two humans. How they hadn't tried to kill him after putting up with him for years or even days was hard to comprehend.

"Just calm down, Inuyasha, we have to save our strength for fighting Naraku." Miroku commented. "And fussing about Kagome is not helping our current situation. We need to come up with a battle plan. Isn't that right, demon of the shadows?"

"What are you talking about Miroku?" Sango asked as Miroku stood up.

"Mana wasn't it? The woman of the shadows?" He was looking in her direction now.

"Correct." She smiled at the monk when she appeared from the shadows. "I have come to inform you that we will be heading into battle within the next to days. Which means you all should rest up and prepare your weapons."

"My hiraikotsu has already been sharpened so I'm as ready as I'll ever be." The demon slayer jestured to her bone weapon in the corner behind her.

"And my wind tunnel is in top shape. I think we'll be ready in time."

"The only thing that needs fixing is Inuyasha's attitude." Sango quipped.

Mana smiled and having obtained the information she had come to get, she said her goodbyes and found her way back to the other side of her shadows.

To be Continued...

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter which I added early thanks to a very excited reader. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it and hope you will continue to grace me with your thoughts on this story. So please review! Thanks again!**

**-Lala 3**


	16. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

He had decided once and for all that he would mate her. No one else would do. He wasn't all that deterred about having half human children because of the fact that Kagome herself was a very strong human female. Therefore the chances of having stronger half breed children would be increased. He had also taken into account that Inuyasha, even though he soiled their father's great blood, was still strong in battle.

He watched the sleeping woman beside him and smiled at the crescent moon shape that was forming on her neck. He thought before that a simple rut was all he needed to rid the miko from his mind, but he knew now that he was totally wrong for all his thoughts were concentrated on her more than ever. And he had forever to think about her, be with her, and cherish her.

He was delighted with the fact that now that they were mated she had obtained his life span, making it so that she would age slower and never get sick. Now all that was left to destroy were the obvious threats to her life such as Naraku. Though even if she should die, he would be able to bring her back from the dead only one time. Though he did not wish to let her die at all.

His thoughts continued about her safety until his mind was brought back to the present when she moved closer into his embrace. She sighed happily as she nuzzled his chest making him feel needed for once. She had not spoken about her nightmares anymore and seemed quite at peace in his arms. He would see to it that this become a regular occurrence in the very near future, but when she awoke he would have to start preparing her for battle against Naraku.

A few more of his castles had been reported being overrun by Naraku and he wouldn't stand for it. They would move out tomorrow and head for his castle. Nothing would delay him from cutting off that vile half demon wretch's head. But for now he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the body next to him. It had been a long time since he had actually enjoyed sleep.

When I woke up I had to fight the urge to pull away because at first it felt like I had, accidentally, attacked myself to Sesshomaru. But then I realized his arms were rapped around me, pulling me closer to him than I had been before. I sat the for a few moments and let the events of last night set in. I had told Inuyasha that I loved Sesshomaru, gone into the shadow world, and, most spectacular of all, I'd lain with lord Sesshomaru.

I looked up at the sleeping demon to find out he wasn't asleep anymore. He was watching me put the pieces of the puzzle together and smiling all the while. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and then looked up at him again. His smile turned almost smug and so I decided to catch him off guard. I kissed him without warning and found out he was all too prepared for the attack. I laughed against his lips before he broke the kiss.

"What is it Mana?" He asked while eyes the shadows by the door.

"Yuma is waiting for Kagome. It is time for practice." She was standing by the door now with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

I blushed and sat up quickly. I smiled down at Sesshomaru before I rushed out of bed with a blanket rapped around me and ran into the closet to change quickly.

"So you marked her?" Mana eyed the lounging demon lord on Kagome's bed.

"I did," he replied simply.

"You better be prepared for all the controversy and not so subtle jealously attacks." She walked over to the closet door and then glanced at him again. "I wont have people like Suina attacking her all because you decided to pick a human."

"It was not my intention to cause her trouble."

"Regardless, you will lead her into painful matters of the body and mind," she said quietly.

"I will protect her." His voice was sure and unfaltering.

"I know. And so will I."

Their conversation ended as soon as I returned to the room which puzzled me. I could feel the tension in the room and decided it was best if Mana and I left right away.

"We'll be back later Sesshomaru," I said his name slowly, unsure if I was allowed to address him so.

"Just so, I have business to attend to as well." He said this but showed no intention of leaving the warmth of the bed for a while.

I smiled at him before Mana opened the door for me. Half way down the hall Inuyasha appeared before us with a somber look on his face. I watched him closely as his eyes focused on us.

"Kagome..." He stopped and sniffed the air more closely. "I see. You really must love each other, huh?"

"Inuyasha, I'm really sorry." I didn't know what I was apologizing for, but it felt like the right thing to say. Before I could say anything else his arms were around me.

"There's nothing to apologize for. You haven't done anything wrong." He said before he pulled away. "I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"I'm just surprised you're taking this so easily," I said in quiet disbelief.

"I've had a whole night to think it over..." He smiled sadly at me and then turned away. "I'll- uh, see you later I guess."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Inuyasha," I called after him, sad to see him so rational for once.

We headed for the sparring room without anymore delays and met up with a very antsy Yuma.

"You are late," he commented as we approached him.

"Our lord was occupying her time." Mana gave him a look that I couldn't read before it disappeared.

"He marked you!" Yuma's facial expression changed to shock in a matter of seconds. He walked over to me and pulled the collar of my white t-shirt to the side to confirm what his nose already told him. He growled as Mana pulled him away from me.

"What the hell is he thinking!" Yuma exclaimed.

"I think he's the one who gets to choose who he mates, not us." She replied calmly.

"I wont allow it!" He growled and glared at Mana who stepped into his path before he could storm out of the room.

"I will stop you from disrupting our lord's decision." She glared at him before picking up her favorite sword to challenge him. His reply was drawing his sword.

Mana was very skilled with her sword which made me wonder who would win this fight. They weren't exactly evenly matched because after every strike and clash of their swords one of them would quickly swing at the other with a surprise countering move.

"You've grown attached to her haven't you?" He asked in outrage.

"And you haven't?" I had hardly ever heard Mana yell and at this moment I guess she found it necessary.

"Neither one of you needs to fight!" I said trying to calm them down. "Why don't we just let it go?"

"I wont stand for it." And as his gaze met mine Mana brought her sword at him again, this time knocking his sword away. At the same moment he reached out and grabbed her sword with his bear hands and threw it to the ground.

She growled and, just as quickly as he had, grabbed the top of his breast plate armor, drawing him closer to her. Without any hesitation she kissed him leaving both of us shocked.

He fell to the ground in surprise and then, blinking with confusion, looked up at her. She smiled smugly down at him and reached out her hand.

"Looks like I win," she said easily.

"You cheat, Mana, however I will leave Lord Sesshomaru to himself on the matter of our Lady." Yuma looked over at me after he had been helped up and motioned for me to come to him. "Pick out your sword. It's time for practice, but don't think that just because you are my lady now that I will go easy on you." His words seemed a bit harsh in tone, but his eyes danced with amusement. We smiled at each other before the dance of blades began.

Acceptance wasn't so hard to achieve after all.

To be Continued...

**Thanks for reading! I hope it was worth the wait! Yuma and Mana? Who'd have guessed? Haha certainly not me. Well please continue to read and review! Til next time, my lovely readers!**

**-Lala 3**

**P.s. sorry for any typos! I was walking through a Cosco's store when I was writing half of this chapter. Thanks again!**


	17. Formation

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi. **

His soldiers were lined up before him in a complex strategic position. It was early morning and his men were ready to go. He inspected the rows of demons with their weapons idly at their sides. They were his finest soldiers and he was confident they would fight well.

He made sure that his scouts pin pointed Naraku's location therefore making it easier for him and his men to go forth and attack. He would no longer need the jewel shards to lure Naraku, although he had very little interest in the shikon jewel in the first place.

He was going to send his more lethal and assassin like warriors travel separate from the main group of soldiers so they could enter the grounds of the battle field quietly. He would have these select few scope out the place and commence a battle to take over the castle again from the inside out.

"Today we all go to battle. We fight side by side, not as lords and vassals, but as brothers and sisters of a noble kind. Today some of you will die and you should know your death will not be in vain. Die with the same thing you will fight with, honor."

They all cheered and waved their swords in the air while he remained impassive. He took his place at the lead of the group next to Kagome and the rest of her group.

Mana was walking in the shadows of the forest near them and he knew he should have sent her ahead with the rest of his skilled warriors, but she had refused. She insisted that it was best for her to stay with the main group and help Kagome when the time came for him to leave her. His thoughts were interrupted when said miko spoke up.

"So how long does it take to get to this other castle?" She smiled at him while attempting to start a conversation.

"At least two days with all these soldiers." He answered simply.

"And what is our plan when we get there?" Inuyasha butted in.

"You and your group will enter with me and head straight for Naraku while my men take on the lesser obstacles." He glanced at Inuyasha, curious as to why he was being reasonably focus on the task ahead. "My best warriors, including Yuma, will be arriving ahead of us and will commence with overtaking the castle from the inside out."

"That way when we arrive, our target is made easier." Miroku nodded to himself.

"Precisely." He replied in quiet agreement.

We had walked from this morning to late into the night. The moon was high above us creating our only source of light. I had to watch carefully where I was going or else I'd trip and stumble. My mind was already growing weary and by the looks of it so where the soldiers. I looked up at Sesshomaru who looked as energized as when we'd started walking. Of course I knew his strength was great and surely wouldn't falter after only walking for a day straight.

He looked down at me after he felt my gaze on his face and raised a silver brow curiously. I smiled at him and shook my head slightly. His eyes flickered to the rest of the weary group before he stopped walking.

"We shall rest here for the night. Set up camp." He called out to the soldiers.

I watched the ocean of faces shift to relief at his words. I stood by Sesshomaru moments after everyone else started to set up their sleeping mats and tugged nervously at my school uniform.

"What ails you?" He asked without turning to look at me.

"Just pre-battle jitters I guess." That was partly true, but I was also worried about the looks I'd been getting from the soldiers all day. Some were like Yuma's, furious at first, but the others, either oblivious or apathetic to the mark, were flat out staring at me with lusty looks. I glanced over at a said group of soldiers and shuddered slightly. Sesshomaru stepped in front of me and growled in their direction which made the soldiers turn away quickly. I watched him turn to me before I averted my gaze and watched the ground for a few seconds.

"I wont let anyone else have you." His face was inches away from mine now as he whispered to me.

"Are you sure you chose the right girl?" I asked skeptically. "I think you might have me confused with some other girl. A demoness perhaps?"

"Do you think this Sesshomaru has failed to pick a suitable mate? It would be most unwise to doubt my abilities now." He smiled one of his rare and drop dead gorgeous smiles at me. "Besides demonesses tend to be... Temperamental not to mention bothersome."

"You're just saying that to cheer me up," I said stubbornly.

"Do you think I would lie?" He pulled me to him now and then lifted me into his arms easily. I grinned up at him as he walked effortlessly over to a distant tree. I could see why he picked it because it was far enough away from some privacy and yet close enough to pick up on any trouble. "Rest now, miko, our journey has only just begun."

I cuddled into his fur pelt and sighed happily. All my worries of the battle to come melted away as his arms tightened around me. Never had I ever felt so safe in my life which made me content to stay like this. "Goodnight Sesshomaru."

"Goodnight," he answered quietly as he rested his chin on my head. After a few moments I drifted into a dream filled sleep filled with subconscious thoughts about Sesshomaru, myself, and a little boy with a little crescent moon on his forehead.

To be Continued...

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's a little boring, but don't worry things are going to speed up real quickly in the next chapter. Please review! Next chapter: Battle Front.**

**-Lala 3**


	18. Battle Front

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.

We finally arrived at the castle, finding it easier to locate with Naraku's miasma palpable in the air. I pulled out one of my arrows and aimed it straight in the air to purify the poison. The castle was already under siege when we arrived, but the shock I saw on the faces of the troops was unsettling.

"What's wrong?" I asked openly as Naraku's army of demons appeared at the front gate.

"Those are our allies..." Mana answered as she walked up beside me.

"Why are they fighting for Naraku?" I asked with outrage now.

"That would be because of my dance of the dead." Kagura lounged on the top of the castle wall looking bored and unpleased. I was betting that Naraku forced her to help.

"Regardless of who we fight, our main objective is still the same." Sesshomaru stepped forward and unsheathed tokijin. His soldiers followed his lead and pulled their weapons along with Inuyasha who was all to eager to start a fight.

"That's right. Fight your own, Lord Sesshomaru. Kill them as you want to kill me." Naraku smiled evilly at the group as he hovered near Kagura. "Kagura shouldn't you be doing your job?"

Without anymore hesitation the battle began. Cries of pain and terror could be heard along with the clashing of swords. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both went for Naraku, but a familiar twinge had me running straight for the castle itself.

"I sense the jewel!" I called to Mana who began following after me.

"Be careful, Kagome. I've heard he's known for setting traps!" I realized she had a point, but I wasn't going to let Naraku have the jewel. She rushed through the doors and down the halls until I finally located the room. It was a small and darkly lit room with only one lightened spot. A light shined directly on the almost complete jewel. I was about to step forward into the room when a hand rested on my shoulder.

"You stay here, I'll get the jewel for you." Before I had a chance to complain she pushed me through the shadows in the room, trapping me so I couldn't stop her.

He swung his sword with lethal precision, cutting down the mindless drones in his path. He searched the field for Kagome before he started towards Naraku again. It was unsettling having her out of his sight though he knew Mana would take care of her.

"Fight me Naraku." He was growing angry with the hanyou's persistence in avoiding him and refusing to fight with his own bear hands.

"You foolish demon. Falling for a mortal woman. Now I can destroy you that much easier." He chuckled darkly. "Your miko is about to fall right into my hands and you can't do a thing about it."

He growled and turned to scan the crowds again. No sign of her anywhere on the battle field. He turned and followed her scent into the castle ignoring the laughing hanyou that followed in his wake. He had no time to lose which made him cut through the crowds more forcefully and with much less guilt.

He finally made it through to the castle and wasted no time in locating Mana's aura though there was something strange about it.

I watched Mana step closer to the alter where the jewel rested. There was hesitation in her footing as she made he way across the room. She stopped in front of the alter and lifted her hand to the jewel. Before I could see what happened she let out a startled cry of pain.

"Mana!" I yelled to he but the room was deadly silent now. I gasped in horror as Mana fell to the floor, first to her knees, then her head hit with a loud thud, she ceased moving. "Mana! Mana, are you ok?" I tried to go to her, but the shadows kept me locked in the darker areas of the room. I ran around the edge of the shadows to try to see what happened and fell to my knees at the scene. A stake was jutting out of her chest. My heart almost stopped at the sight of her lifeless eyes starring back at me.

Tears ran down my face and my eyes widened as her body started to seep into the shadows in the floor boards. I continued to cry long after that until someone burst into the room. I lifted my water filled eyes to see Sesshomaru. He had his sword drawn and, by the looks on his face, I knew he could smell the death that drifted through the room.

"I told you... She's dead." Naraku appeared behind him and, without hesitation, Sesshomaru struck the hanyou's arm clean off. "Now, now there are plenty of other human women who, I'm sure, would be delighted to be with you."

"Silence half breed." He growled a menacing growl before he began slicing at Naraku over and over again.

"You can cut me all you want, Sesshomaru, but I will only regenerate." He mocked Sesshomaru.

I stood in the shadows calling out his name while pounding on the shadow screen with my fists, but it was clear no one could hear me. I wanted to tell him to save Mana and that I was still alive. There wasn't much time left. I stood there watching the battle and tried to figure out how I could get out of the shadows. My heart still ached over the loss of Mana and I still couldn't think of a single way to get out of the shadows, but I knew that there had to be a way. There was something that I was forgetting and somehow I knew it was the key.

He wouldn't believe, not for a moment, that she was dead. He couldn't smell her blood at all, though what worried him was whose blood he could smell. Mana. She must have gotten injured protecting Kagome. And if that was the case, he was certain that his miko was still alive.

He scanned the shadows of the room, but there was no sign of Mana anywhere and whenever she brought Kagome into her world, he could hardly even sense her. He growled at Naraku before pinning him against the wall with his sword. "What have you done to them?"

"Well you see I knew your precious miko wouldn't resist the chance to relinquish my possession of the sacred jewel fragment... So I simply left it out in the open to draw her to it. And when she was reaching for the jewel, a trap was sprung that plunged a stake through her heart." His smile grew all the while.

"You shall suffer a slow and agonizing death for your insolence." He said viciously as his eyes began to glow red.

"We shall see." He replied smugly.

"You're going down Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as he barged into the room with Miroku and Sango behind him. "We're gonna make sure you don't make it out of here alive."

Yet he knew this battle was far from over.

To be Continued...

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter and the next one will be up soon. Thanks again!**

**-Lala 3**


	19. Mana's Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

The scene before me got worse and worse it seemed. I was supposed to be helping them! Naraku had taken up a sword and had even dared wounding Sesshomaru. I continued to call out to him, with no luck of him hearing me. I tried to recall the information I had been looking for when the memory flashed before my eyes.

***Flash Back***

_"Hey Mana? What happens to your power when you die?" I asked while laying on my bed._

_"It's a very special power and so there is a very special outcome in death." She spoke quietly as she laid down next to me. "According to other shadow users who weren't born with the gift, they received it from a deceased shadow user. Though I heard it takes a few minutes after death for the power to transfer."_

_"So in death the power of the shadows is passed on?" I thought about it for a while before I rolled over on to my side to look at her. "How do you pass through a shadow like that?"_

_"I simply clear my mind and imagine passing through the barrier. All you have to do is believe in the power really..." She smiled at me with a knowing look that I couldn't understand..._

***End Flash Back***

I held my breath now as the battle raged beyond me. Sesshomaru was bleeding and Inuyasha wasn't in to great of shape either. I gasped when the shadows went dark around me, killing my ability to see, but when the light reappeared it was in the form of little orbs.

"This is my gift to you... Be strong in life." It was Mana's voice speaking which made renewed tears well up in my eyes. "Do not despair, I died protecting my lady. And in the end I had someone to shed tears for me. Now the gift is yours." The light engulfed me and when I opened my eyes the shadows had become lighter than ever.

"Mana? You gave your shadows to me?" I asked between as the tears fell freely down my face. I stepped up to the shadow screen trying to calm my sorrow. I placed my hands on the barrier and imagined myself stepping through to the other side. _"All I have to do is believe in the shadows, right?"_

When I opened my eyes I found, to my delight and slight annoyance, that only my finger tips had gone through, but that meant it could be done. I closed my eyes again and concentrated on the shadows once more, but this time I didn't force the thought of going through the shadows. I felt the screen go transparent beneath my hand as my eyes snapped open. I walked through the shadows and found myself face to face with Sesshomaru. I looked up at him and, without any second thoughts, threw my arms around his neck.

"Where have you been?" He asked calmly while returning the embrace.

"I was trapped in the shadows..." I said quietly before pulling back. "And Mana, she-"

"I know," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

I looked up at him and then surveyed the battle scene. Inuyasha was taking on Naraku with Miroku and Sango at his side. I looked back at Sesshomaru and then to the wound on his right arm. I placed my hand over the cut and, with a glow of pink, healed it.

"We should end this once and for all." He righted his sword and poised to attack Naraku.

I followed his lead and grabbed an arrow from my quiver. As I put the arrow in place and summoned my powers I could feel the shadows calling out to me. I gasped when my arrow became dark and nearly invisible in the poorly lit room. It was perfect for this kind of environment. I aimed my arrow at Naraku, who surely still thought that I had been killed by his trap. I said a silent prayer in my mind for Mana before I let my arrow fly.

"Inuyasha, don't you see that your attacks are useless to-" He stopped his taunting as soon as my arrow sliced through his chest, revealing that his heart was indeed hidden from us. He growled and turned to see where the arrow had come from which he was dismayed to find nothing but shadows and, of course, the very unhappy Sesshomaru.

"Having trouble spotting your target?" Inuyasha said smugly as he released the wind scar which created a hole in the ceiling.

"Hey Naraku!" I called out from the shadows. "When you try to kill someone, you should make sure they're dead before you go shooting your mouth off. Otherwise you just might dig your own grave- Oh wait you've already done that." I smiled at his confused look as he searched the room for me. I stepped out into plain sight for everyone to see.

"No worries. I shall just kill you with my own hands." He said arrogantly, refusing to admit defeat.

"The scheming Naraku is finally going to get his hands dirty? And all that just to kill Kagome?" Sesshomaru looked beyond unpleasant as he glared at Naraku. "You wont live to lay a hand on her."

"Oh? And I suppose you are going to stop me?" He laughed, throwing his head back, and then smiled at Sesshomaru. "We shall see, Lord Sesshomaru."

I growled and returned to the shadows before Naraku could look over at me again. My process in and out of the shadows was still slow, but it worked to get me out of sight of the enemy. I watched silently from the shadows as he scanned the room again. "Thank you, Mana..." I whispered quietly to myself as I prepared another arrow.

To be Continued...

**Thanks for reading! Ok so Mana's Gift is her powers over the Shadows, how awesome is that? Now Kagome can be super ninja! Thank you thank you thank you for the great reviews! Next chapter: Conquering the Shadows. Special thanks to Nosuka-chan! I'm glad you like the story!**

**-Lala 3**


	20. Conquering the Shadows

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

Moving easier in and out of the shadows, I focused on finding his heart, which was nowhere to be found. So the next best thing was destroying this body of his. I scanned the room to make sure everyone was here. Of course Inuyasha was attacking head on and Miroku and Sango were backing him up. Sesshomaru had backed down probably thinking the same thing as I was. Without his heart this battle would be pointless.

I made my way to his side and poised my arrow. "We shouldn't waste anymore time on him." I spoke quietly as to not draw attention to myself.

"I agree, but that mutt is making it difficult." He glanced down at me with a curious look. "Any ideas?"

"Easy. Wait til he uses the wind scar and use the dragon strike. We may not get his heart but at least we'll get this out of the way." I watched Inuyasha swing his sword at Naraku futilely before I saw the annoyed glint in his eyes.

"Take this Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Now." I drew my arrow back as I felt his power spark beside me. It was a light show with all of our attacks released at once. I watched my arrow fly in hopes it would hit it's mark. The lights all came together forming a swirling vortex of energy before it struck Naraku.

"His body will surely be destroyed, but we should waste no time finding his heart." Sesshomaru cut in.

"Looking for this?" Kagura smiled lazily down as us from the other side of the room holding the infant with lavender hair. "His heart for my freedom. Fair trade?" The child in her arms thrashed wildly in a last attempt at escape.

"Kagura! You will regret betraying me!"

I turned away from them when I felt the wind pick up. It was Miroku and his wind tunnel. He had sucked in what was left of Naraku's body and then aimed it at the ghost like infant. Kagura wasted no time in throwing the child towards the center of the wind tunnel.

As the child disappeared into the infinite darkness the ground started to shake. I struggled to keep my balance as the battle field became rubble beneath my feet.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha growled as they made their way to the exit.

"Something tells me this fight isn't over just yet!" Miroku shouted as he followed closely behind Inuyasha.

I stumbled through the debris and tried to follow the rest of the group, but was slowly falling behind. A hand grabbed my arm firmly before I tripped again.

"Having trouble, Miko?" There was smugness in his voice, but his eyes were completely serious as he regarded me. He lifted me effortlessly into his arms and proceeded to take me outside with the rest of the group.

"Did you really think I would be killed so easily?" Naraku laughed as he appeared in the air. "Kagura... You defy me thinking there will be no consequences? You will pay with your life."

"Quit your babblin' Naraku! You're going down!" Inuyasha growled as he brought his tetsusaiga ready.

"I believe he isn't hiding his heart. He recovered in a rush so I'm betting he hasn't hidden it." I said as my feet touched unstable ground again. "Inuyasha, strike him with the wind scar one more time."

"You don't have to tell me twice." He smiled at me before he released the wind scar.

I drew another arrow and let it fly, "Hit the mark!"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango joined in followed by Sesshomaru and even Miroku with the wind tunnel.

All the power we had hit him at once and should have sent him back, but instead he flew forward. He disappeared into the very wind tunnel he created years ago. As soon as his body was completely gone the wind tunnel disappeared from Miroku's hand.

"We did it." Miroku said unbelieving the scene before him.

"Finally, it's over..." Inuyasha sheathed his sword and glanced around our circle of friends.

I, personally, celebrated a little differently from the rest and threw my arms around Sesshomaru's neck. He stuck his sword firmly in the dirt before hugging me back. To the rest of the group I could imagine this scene a little odd seeing as how Sesshomaru supposedly hated all humans, but this human seemed to have gotten to him. I smiled to myself at all the odd memories we had created together.

"I'm glad," I said softly to him.

"For?" He asked in return.

"You." I pulled back to look at him and found him wearing one of his genuine smiles, the kind of smiles he only wore for me. He looked at me with amusement as I tried to figure out where I was going with my thoughts. "Now that he's dead what do we do?"

"Get the jewel shards." Inuyasha answered like it was the only important that mattered now.

"I guess we should..." Sesshomaru released me from his grasp and I walked, slowly, back to where Mana spent her final moments. I watched the jewel fester with darkness for a few moments before my hand reached out to touch it. A pure light shined from the jewel ridding it of evil. I picked it up feeling the burden of protecting it weight upon me.

I held it in my hands for a moment and wondered how a thing so small could change lives the way it had. A hand rested on my shoulder and I glanced behind me to find Sesshomaru. He was watching me carefully while I stood there. "It's not quite over yet I suppose. Demons all over will be after the jewel."

"And I will kill every last one of them if they make an attempt at your life." There was a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Such bold words. Are you sure you can live up to them?" I asked defiantly.

"Do not doubt my word, miko." A growled resounded in his chest, only a low rumble and I was guessing that meant play.

I smiled up at him and placed a hand gently on his face. "I don't doubt you."

"I know." And with that he kissed me passionately.

I never dreamed about a happy ending with Inuyasha- and I guess now I know why...

**Next chapter: Epilogue. Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys rock! I'm going to try and do a sequel called Good Company so be looking for it along with my newer fanfic: Tales of the Shikon Priestess on Thanks again! **

**-Lala 3**


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All these great rights are reserved for the fantastic Rumiko Takahashi.**

I smiled happily down at the boy in my lap. He was as regal looking as his father and as loving as his mother which filled my heart with happiness. He looked up at me with his big amber eyes and smiled. He was only about one year old and yet he looked so much older to me. He might have been a half breed, but hardly anyone could tell.

"Mother, can I go play with Shippo and Rin now?" he asked politely.

"Sure honey, go ahead." I smiled as he rushed over to the other kids in the garden. We had finally found peace and as I stared after my little boy I felt the completeness of life. I looked up as a figure appeared before me, a figure I'd come to know and love with all my heart.

"You shouldn't baby him so much love." He teased as he lifted me from my stop on the bench to place a soft and warm kill on my lips.

"I do not baby him," I said with a grin.

"Should we- give him a sibling?" He asked with amusement in his eyes.

"The last thing we need is a repeat of you and Inuyasha." I laughed at the twinge of annoyance that got. "I'm just kidding besides he's got Rin and Shippo."

"You'll reconsider." He said while nuzzling my neck gently. We both turned when we heard Rin complaining.

"Hey! That's no fair!" She said while searching a dark corner that was clearly empty.

"No it's not." I gasped when my little boys head appeared from the shadows.

"He got Mana's power from you?" Sesshomaru asked with awe in his voice.

"Shadowmaru- That's not exactly fair when you and I are the only ones here that can do that." I spoke up to him across the room. "I told you that it was a fitting name."I laughed when Shadowmaru smirked and then disappeared into the shadows only to appear in a different place moments later.

"He will be a formidable opponent one day." Sesshomaru looked back at me with an approving look.

"What's that look for?" I asked with curiosity.

"I was just marveling at my beautiful mate. I could not have found anyone more suitable." He brushed the hair from my forehead and then tipped my chin up to meet his lips.

"So when do you want to start procreating again?" I asked against his lips. He laughed and pulled me closer to him.

"My schedule is free for the rest of the day." He said playfully.

"Who will watch the kids?" I asked him in a motherly tone.

"I will my lady." I looked over and smiled at my best friend in the whole world who appeared from her place in the shadows.

"Thanks so much!" I said happily as I looked over at her.

"It is the least I can do." She said quietly. "He did revive me after all."

Mana. My best friend who had surely died before in the battle against Naraku. After all the fighting was over I brought Sesshomaru into the shadows just in time to bring Mana back from the dead. How could I let her die in my place?

"I'm glad you're back Mana!" I yelled over Sesshomaru's shoulder as he dragged me away from the scene of sun light and playing children. She smiled back at me and laughed at Sesshomaru's determination to get me to the bedroom.

So after all the fighting and all the bloodshed we had finally found peace. It turned out that the dangerous alliance I had once feared would tear me apart had actually made me whole. I looked up at the man who held me tenderly now and in his eyes I saw a beautiful forever. A forever of Sesshomaru.

The End...

**Thank you to everyone who has and will read this story. You guys rock! I hate endings, but I hope this was everything you expected it to be and more. I'm currently working on the sequel called Good Company which the first chapter will be posted on Dokuga. Thanks again for all the great reviews! Your feedback means a lot to me.**

**-Lala 3 **


End file.
